Potions Child
by Calypphire
Summary: Severus Snape and Harry Potter, both hated each other, until something happened to allow them to see eye to eye. Slash & MPreg. Please Read and Review.
1. Snape's Illness

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: The idea was inspired from FFN author Molvanian Queen-In-Exile. After reading two of her fictions, the idea of doing this story bloomed. So, if she is reading, thank you for the inspiring idea.

Extra Note: Rather warning really, Male Pregnancy ahead.

Chapter One

Illness

Tossing and turning he couldn't get to sleep. No matter how hard he tried there was no use. Thank Merlin that it was summer, nearing the end of July to be more specific. He had all but given up on the notion of sleep, giving it up as a hopeless case and got out of the bed. Grabbing his dressing gown, Severus Snape walked out of his bedroom and headed towards his library, perhaps some reading will help him ease his mind.

He reached the library of his manor home and went over to one of the shelves, pulling out a book and walked over to one of the couches that were seated near the fireplace. Because of it being a little bit too hot, he didn't bother about lighting a fire. He sat himself down and began to read.

However, he felt his mind wondering away from him.

'This is ridiculous!' he thought to himself, he closed the book with a snap, giving up on that as well.

He couldn't quite understand what was going on with him. He was finding his hard to concentrate and most mornings, though also in the afternoons he was finding himself rushing to the closest bathroom and heaving all of whatever it was he had for breakfast or for lunch, for some reason there were always carrots amongst this mass of vomit.

He thought it was just probably the flu, or something that he possibly ate. Yet his magic was slightly off and his lack of concentration was irritating him to no end. He really should see someone about this; this has been going on for a week now.

Debating over the idea, he finally decided that come the next morning he will go and see a Healer. However, Madam Pomfrey never turned any member of the Hogwarts staff away from her doorstep, even if it was summer. The thought comforted him in some way.

Sighing, he finally got up from the couch and went to his bedroom to at least try and get some sleep.



Apparating to Hogsmeade Village, Severus did _not_ have a successful morning, considering he had, once again, found himself wishing he could just die as he was heaving another nice jet of vomit into the toilet bowl. He felt dizzy and exhausted and he didn't find that it was wise to try and risk downing down some breakfast.

He made his way towards the school. It was weird as he always felt fine later on. Finally he reached the school, knowing full well that it was open and knew he was always welcome to enter within it. Making his way towards the Hospital Wing, Severus thought over on what the possibilities were of what was wrong with him. He knew Madam Pomfrey would have received his letter and would be waiting for him to arrive.

No sooner had he entered the Wing, the nurse had walked straight over to him.

"Good morning, Severus," she said, "I believe that you decided to do the wise thing of coming to me to find out what is wrong with you."

"Must you make it the obvious?" Severus asked the nurse.

He suddenly felt nauseated and dizzy, as if the world was spinning, even though he was standing in the one spot. He needed to sit down and quick. Luckily Pomfrey could see the expression on the Potions Master's face and promptly got him to sit down on the closest bed to them. It helped slightly, though he still felt dizzy and sick in the stomach.

Pomfrey began to ask him questions, over the foods he ate and so forth. Severus answered everything as best as he could, though he literally had to lie down just to stop the feeling of dizziness. Pomfrey suggested that taking a blood test may help; there was something in her voice that didn't sound quite right.

Severus didn't object, though it worried him when he heard the uncertainness within Pomfrey's voice. The nurse took a sample and Severus lied upon the bed and waited. He didn't know how long he had waited, it seemed long, yet short at the same time; his mind just couldn't grasp anything on the time that was going by.

Pomfrey returned, Severus tried to sit up, but the nausea prevented him. He felt that he was going to vomit, but he didn't want this feeling to be turned into a reality.

"What's the verdict?" he asked.

"Well, we have an answer for your symptoms," Pomfrey started, she was very calm about this, very, very calm indeed.

Severus looked straight at Pomfrey. "What is it?" he asked, not wanting to wait any longer.

Pomfrey looked straight back at the Professor. "You're pregnant."

Silence had filled the area. There had to be a mistake. Pregnant? Did she say that word pregnant?

"Pull the other one, Poppy," he said with a sarcastic tone, "That can't be right."

"I had divided the sample I had gotten from you into threes, I have tested all three. There is not mistake, Severus, you are pregnant," said Pomfrey, "That is way you are feeling the way you are."

Severus stared. "But how is that possible?" he asked, "I haven't even … I never … This is insane!"

"Insane or not, Severus, you need to figure out what you plan to do about this," Pomfrey said, "Like finding out who the other parent is."

"How am I supposed to know that?" Severus cried out, this was getting to be a little too much for the Professor. "I never had sex with anyone, male _or_ female!"

Again there was silence.

"How long am I along?" Severus asked. It was a fair question.

"You're almost a month along; I believe the foetus began to develop sometime late June, explaining why your symptoms started around now. Almost like a woman really," Pomfrey told him.

Severus gave a small nod. So, he was to be a father _and_ a mother. These sorts of pregnancies aren't unheard of, however rare they were. Though, usually these things involve an act of sexual activity and Severus, from what he knew, never got involved with anyone. The whole thing confused him, how could he …? How did he …?

No doubt that the staff would have to be informed about this. Severus, ignoring the nausea feeling, sat up.

"Do you know where Albus is?" he asked the nurse.

"He is out of the castle for the week," Pomfrey answered his question, knowing the Potions Master's intentions in telling the Headmaster. "That is why I am here."

Severus gave another nod of the head. "Looks like I'll have to use an owl requesting to see him," he muttered, looking away. He looked back at the nurse. "Thank you, Poppy."

"I can give you something that can help ease the nausea and dizziness that you are feeling, but they should ease momentarily," the nurse spoke in professional form, "I do expect to make sure that you do come in for check ups. That is if you plan to keep this pregnancy."

Severus didn't respond to this straight away. He could end this pregnancy, but because of the fact that he is a male it would be a higher risk factor than it would if he were a woman. He didn't quite know why, but he couldn't dare to bring himself to think of the very idea, or suggestion that for one moment would he ever consider ending this.

But if he were to keep this pregnancy, he had to figure out a hell of a lot of other things. Such as how he became pregnant in the first place. He sighed to himself. It was going to be interesting when it came to the classroom. How is he to teach? He knew as well as anyone that fumes can harm his unborn. What was he to do?

Hopefully everything will get sorted out.

"Is that all, Poppy?" Severus asked, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"No," said Pomfrey, shaking her head, "Though I do suggest that you rest for awhile, the first stages of this pregnancy have really done its work on you."

"Don't remind me," Severus muttered to himself.

"Will you be all right leaving by yourself? Or would you like some assistance?" Pomfrey asked and offered.

"No, thank you," said Severus, getting into the actions of placing his feet on to the floor and standing up. He felt a little woozy, but most of this had cleared away. No doubt they would be back after a while though.

After Pomfrey had given him the potion and instructions that were to help him, Severus was free to go. Severus walked out of the Hospital Wing. His mind was swimming, and it wasn't just from the faint feelings of nausea, either.

He pondered over what was to happen, he thought of what he was to do; he wondered how people would react when they find out. No doubt he could predict some of the reactions, shock and surprise was going to be one of the many faces he will wind up facing. He just hoped that people will respect his privacy over this. Yes, he was a wizard, yes he knew, now, that he was pregnant, but still, the man did like to keep to his own state of privacy.

Though, as he thought more and more over this, the more he could see that his privacy may wind up being shattered just enough to irritate the poor man. He kind of feared on what others would think.

'Hang on,' a voice in his mind said, 'you never really cared on what people thought of you before.'

True, Severus never cared if people liked him, or hated him, or other. But this … this was different. Back then, it wouldn't have mattered, but now … he couldn't help but worry for what his child might endure if he were to carry out this pregnancy of his. May if he were to …

NO! That idea is out of the question! Severus shook his head. He had made it out of the castle and headed towards Hogsmeade Village. He mentally kicked himself for even thinking about the idea of ending this pregnancy.

Severus stopped for a moment, resulting in him to even stop walking. He had realised something. He was still, Severus Snape, but … what was going on?

He sighed to himself, shaking his head again, only this time it was of just knowing why he was thinking like this. He started walking again. At least he knew one thing. He wasn't to be the last of his bloodline …


	2. Shock Discovery

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Chapter Two

Shock Discovery

"Harry, are you all right?" Ron asked, as Harry walked into the bedroom, looking whiter than normal and just looking absolutely terrible.

"I must have ate something," Harry muttered, lying down on to the mattress he had been sleeping on since he began staying at the Burrow since near the beginning of the summer.

He lied upon his stomach, face buried into his arms, he felt like he wanted to crawl under a rock and just die. The idea didn't seem so bad right now.

"Perhaps I should go and tell mum that you're not going to be coming down for breakfast," he heard his best friend say.

Harry didn't have any objections to this; he knew Mrs Weasley would want to know if Harry wasn't feeling well. He heard Ron leaving the room, he felt his temples pounding and … the feeling that he …

'Oh man!' he groaned at the back of his mind, as he felt himself rising up to his feet and rushing to the bathroom and feeling his world crashing again in one nice flow of spew.

His legs were weak, he could barely even kneel.

"Harry?" he heard a voice.

No doubt it was Mrs Weasley. "Ron told me that you weren't well, dear," she said, her voice may be outside the bathroom door, giving him privacy, but he could feel the warmth and worry within her tone. She truly was a caring woman. Harry couldn't imagine just how grateful he felt to have such a mother like figure who cared the way she did.

"Harry?" he heard her voice again.

Harry felt himself heaving once more. He must've been deaf, for he didn't hear the door opening, but he felt the comforting hand upon his back. It had to be Mrs Weasley, who else would enter? She was a mother of seven, it is very likely that she has been in this situation a number of times, comforting her sick child whenever he, or she, was throwing up or being sick in some way.

Feeling himself finally finishing the last of his vomiting, Mrs Weasley suggested that he ought to have a warm shower, help him relax.

"Then I want you in bed," she said in a gentle voice, "If you feel any better later on I will bring you something simple to eat."

Harry gave a grateful look. "Thank you, Mrs Weasley," he managed to croak.

Mrs Weasley shook her head. "Don't worry about thanking me, dear; your wellbeing is an interest to me. With that being said, I want you to get well. So I will leave you alone to do what you need and I will check on you later."

Mrs Weasley left, Harry watched as the door to the bathroom closed. He felt a little dizzy, but then, it was from the fact that he did throw up. He sighed and got himself undressed and had nice warm shower. Afterward, he was dressed into a simple pair of boxers and t-shirt and lied himself upon the mattress. He felt himself getting comfortable and his eyes beginning to close.



However, come later in the day, Harry appeared to be extremely better. Though Mrs Weasley decided to be rather cautious and gave Harry light foods to have to fill his stomach. It seemed to be a good idea, because come around ten thirty; Harry was rushing to the bathroom and chucking up another load.

'What is going on?' his mind screamed.

Mrs Weasley, thinking that it was probably a bug, decided to change the sleeping arrangements so that Harry can have a room to himself. Fred and George had to give up their room and share with Ron. However, since this was a 'Harry being sick' situation, they didn't argue. They were more concerned for their friend, rather then their temporary sleeping arrangements.

What didn't help Harry was that this went on for another two days. Mrs Weasley decided, in fact Mr Weasley suggested it, to bring in a Healer to check Harry over. Harry protested against the idea, but both Weasley parents insisted, leaving Harry to do nothing more than agree with it.

The Healer arrived. Harry, who was feeling fine, was in the bedroom, where he was suggested on being by the Weasley parents. The Healer asked a series of questions and ran a series of tests. The Healer then gave the answer and it wasn't the one Harry was expecting to here.

"But that's impossible!" he cried, "I'm a male! There is just now way that …! I never even …! How the …?"

Harry was lost for words; his eyes were widened by this shocking news. He couldn't believe for one minute that he could be … pregnant. Mr and Mrs Weasley were, understandably surprised, but they didn't appear as 'shocked' as to what Harry thought.

"But how is this possible? I haven't even had sex!" Harry cried, he was confused, upset and his mind was trying to think of just _what_ he was to do.

"There are ways of becoming pregnant without having to go through the usual way," the Healer explained, he was very precise in his words, knowing exactly what he was saying. "Male pregnancies are rare, however not unheard of."

"But how could I have become pregnant?" Harry asked through gritted teeth of frustration.

"There are some particular potions and spells that can result in pregnancy, even in males. It's more in potions, rather than spells, spells are a lot more tricky when it comes to trying to genetically develop another human life form," The Healer explained.

"What potions and spells can do these?" Harry asked, wanting the Healer to explain more.

The Healer pulled out a small book from his bag, titled '_Potions and Spells for Fertility_' by Francesca and Duncan Gomez and gave it to Harry.

"Hopefully this will help you," he said.

Harry looked at the book in his hands, and then looked up at the Healer.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked, "I am a male; I don't have the correct equipment to give birth."

"There are books on the subject," said the Healer, "I really wish to explain it all, but I must fly, I am nearly running late for my next appointment."

Harry was not at all satisfied about this, as he watched the Healer leave, Mr Weasley showed him out the door, while Mrs Weasley stayed. Harry felt his cheeks going red with humiliation, he hung his head.

"What am I going to do?" he asked out loud, shaking his head.

Mrs Weasley walked over and sat down beside him. "Harry," she said kindly, placing a hand on to his shoulder.

Harry raised his head, so that he could meet her gentle gaze. "I feel like I'm a freak," he couldn't help saying, "I'm confused, how can …? I mean, I was always told and I always believed that women were the child bearers. I didn't know that … men could …" He stopped, he didn't want to continue. "I don't even know who the other parent is. If there was a second!"

"There is always a second parent, Harry," Mrs Weasley told him, "Via normal or other means. But do know that you are very welcome in this family. I even see you as another son on many occasions. Whatever you choose to do with this unplanned pregnancy, we will help you."

Harry nodded, grateful for her kind words.

"Now that we know, that is, Arthur, you and myself, do you wish to tell the others?" Mrs Weasley asked.

Harry nodded again. "Especially Ron and Hermione."

Mrs Weasley smiled another warm smile. "If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. After six pregnancies, one tends to become a bit of expert."

This last bit had to make Harry give a small smile. At least he knew that he had people to turn for help.



"What?" Ron cried.

Harry had told Ron and Hermione the news; he decided to tell them first and foremost, before he allowed the rest to know. These were his best friends and had upper privilege to most.

"Please, Ron, don't make me say it again," said Harry.

"I know I'm sorry Harry, but …" Ron said, unsure of what to actually say about this.

Hermione couldn't help but be surprised as well. Though she wasn't shocked, pretty much like Mr and Mrs Weasley really, Harry guessed that she must have read it somewhere in the past.

"So what are you planning to do?" Ron asked, "Are you keeping the pregnancy?"

"Even though it is a rather risky idea, considering that you could not only lose your powers, but you could also lose your life if you choose to abort," Hermione pointed out.

The colour from Harry's face drained when he heard this.

"Lucky that I wasn't planning on doing that then," he quietly said, though loud enough for them to hear.

"There is no question that you have to tell the Headmaster about this," Hermione pointed out.

"Yes, I know," said Harry, nodding, "Mr and Mrs Weasley have all ready told me. In fact they suggested that I should send him an owl to see him."

"Good," said Hermione, nodding.

Harry sighed, leaning back in his chair. "This is going to be one of the most, if not the top most; interesting things I had ever had to do! It is a shame I can't freak out my aunt and uncle anymore."

There was no real need to go back to the Dursleys anymore. With the Dark Lord losing the final battle in May, everything seemed lighter now and the Dursleys were to be no more than a distant memory.

Though, it didn't seem worth the effort to so much as even dare to step upon the doorstep of his aunt and uncle's. While Harry thought about it, the more he considered the fact that his child was going to have an upbringing that he, or she, would very much enjoy. Okay, so the fact that he was the one having to do give birth was something that he would have to get used to within the time that he had.

The thought of his own child having a better upbringing made Harry smile to himself. Perhaps the idea wasn't too bad after all.


	3. Talk with Dumbledore

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to New Dye, Insane Child Fanfiction, Enemy within 7, Samantha Black, Lilith Kayden, Ann, CalliM, Animegirl1088, Bloody Serpent and Molvanian Queen-In-Exile for your reviews.

Chapter Three

Talk with Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore's brow crinkled a little as he read the words upon the parchment. He looked up from it when he heard the flapping of wings coming into the room. Seeing that it was Harry's owl, Hedwig, Dumbledore wondered what could be so important that he had to contact him.

Hedwig landed in front of the Headmaster. Giving a warm smile, he took the rolled up parchment from her.

"I don't think Harry would mind if I gave you this," said the Headmaster, taking a small strip of bacon and giving it to the snowy white.

Hedwig took it gratefully, hooting her 'thank you', when she had eaten, she spread her wings and began to fly on out. Dumbledore untied the scarlet ribbon that held the scroll together and unrolled it. His eyebrows rose at once, he then looked at the parchment he was reading just moments before.

Dumbledore knew that he had to see to this. He picked up the two letters and got up from the dining room table to make his way to the office of his home away from Hogwarts. It wasn't long before he was seated upon his chair and placing quill to parchment. This was a very serious situation and it couldn't be ignored.

Shortly after writing out two messages, he summoned for two owls, and had each one take a letter and fly off to the addressees. The old man just hoped that everything will sort on out. One thing he was glad about was that there was no Voldemort to worry about, so there wasn't too much of this brewing set of circumstances to become something that could result in a high state of risk.

A lot has to be changed, a heck of a lot. Dumbledore wondered what the future was to bring now that this has come to attention. He'd have to wait until he saw both Harry Potter and Severus Snape and sort something out. Perhaps this would help the two see eye-to-eye with one another. The older man could only hope.



"Potter," said Snape, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Snape," Harry replied.

Both men had arrived at the Hogwarts steps, though Harry had arrived at the door just before Snape had. Yet Severus had managed to catch up to the younger wizard.

"That's Professor Snape to you, Potter," Snape said, "And I do work here, so that would mean that I can be here whenever I choose. You, however, I don't know what your business is, but I can assume that it involves having to come here."

Harry looked at Snape. "Then I won't keep you any longer," he said to the older wizard.

Harry walked on into the Entrance Hall. But to both his, and Snape's surprise, they noticed that they were both heading for the Head Office.

"Business with the Headmaster, have we, Potter?" Snape asked.

"It appears I am not the only one, Sir," Harry returned.

Snape didn't reply.

The two reached the gargoyle entry and Snape was the one who spoke the password. Neither one knew who the Headmaster wished to see first, so they both moved up the stairs. Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore's voice spoke out from behind the door.

Snape and Harry entered and found the Headmaster sitting at his desk.

"Severus. Harry. I trust that you received my message for you to be here," he said.

The two men both stood in front of the desk, facing the Headmaster.

"It would mean that you got my letter," said Snape, "However, I don't see why Mr Potter has to be here."

He gave Harry a calculating look, wondering why this younger wizard was also having to be in the room.

"The reason why I had asked both of you here is because of the very letters you had sent to me yesterday," Dumbledore began, "Please sit down."

Harry and Snape were a little confused by this; however they both took up the offer of taking the two seats that were behind them.

"I can certainly say that this is a very first for my time as Headmaster of this school. It is a full first for Hogwarts, just to add to that," the Headmaster spoke in a thoughtful voice.

"Professor, if you don't mind, why are we _both_ in here?" Harry asked, he couldn't help but feel a little impatient and he really didn't want Snape to find out … though he would find out anyway because he is one of the teachers within the school.

Snape was also feeling a wave of impatience on how 'long' this old man was getting to the reason, or point, to this little get together.

"Because it is a lot easier that you both find out about each others conditions and work something for the both of you," Dumbledore replied to Harry's question.

This made Snape and Harry totally and complete objective to the idea. Both even started voicing their protests!

"Okay, so he's a Professor and he's going to find out anyway! But why does he have to find out individually?" Harry cried.

"He's a student, shouldn't this be strictly confidential for until the correct timing!" Snape voiced.

Both stopped and looked at each other for a moment, seeming to try and figure out the other man.

"I find that it is best that you both found out now, as there is a lot to sort out," said Dumbledore. "Do you wish for me to inform the other of your conditions, or do you wish to do it for yourselves?"

Harry and Snape could tell that there was no getting out of it. Both were silent for a full minute, both mulling over this. Then Harry inhaled a breath and spoke;

"I'm pregnant!" he said … just as Snape had also said; "I'm pregnant."

Both men heard each other.

"_What?_" they both cried with the upmost shock.

The two stared at each other; there was more than just shock imprinted upon their faces, it was quick realisation that they were in the same boat.

"This is why I had asked for the both of you to come here," Dumbledore spoke up, who had allowed the two men a moment or so to allow the information to sink in for the other. "Both of you are in this condition due to a fact that neither one can recall how it is you became pregnant. From what Pomfrey has told me, as well as the Healer who had seen you, Harry, you are both a month along, which would mean that it is possible that you were both struck with whatever caused this merely around the same time.

"It also seems that the both of you have chosen to keep these pregnancies, so that would mean that a number of changes have to be made. Such as your time in the classroom when it comes to potions, as we all know how harmful it could be."

"Actually, I didn't know that sir," Harry admitted.

"Well, now you do," said Snape, he seemed uncharacteristically considerate.

"One thing I know is that the both of you are hoping to find out what exactly happened to get you into this situation," Dumbledore adequately put it.

"Is it that obvious?" Harry replied.

"That is why I have decided that the two of you are going to have to work together on this," said Dumbledore.

This little news alone didn't seem to find a shining welcome from either one of the two. But neither one could refuse the Dumbledore's decision over this, nor could they deny the fact that it may actually help if they _did_ help each other … even if they _did_ hate one another.

Snape and Harry looked at the other. Both could see the other's dislike in this idea, but could see that it was the only real option they had.

"Agreed," Snape made out to be the one to voice it for the two of them, "What else is there to happen? We still have the question of the potions class. Not to mention the rest of the school."

"All will be prepared in due time," said the Headmaster, "However, I must ask, if you don't mind, Severus, if you would allow Mr Potter stay in your manor over the Christmas break."

Snape gave a low scowl; the last thing he wanted was to spend time away from Hogwarts with the one and only Harry Potter.

"Agreed," he forced himself to say.

Harry was a little unsure as to why Dumbledore would have asked this.

"But I had all ready made plans to stay with the Weasleys come the Christmas period," he said, silently giving his protest, "Why am I to stay with Snape?"

"Professor Snape!" Snape snipped.

Harry ignored this.

"Because I believe it would be safer if you two were to be there for each other, for moral support," Dumbledore gave his reason.

"Don't I get a chance to think about this?" Harry frowned when he gave this question, feeling a little peeved that Dumbledore would do this to him, making him feel like a little child.

"Mr Potter does have a clear point, Headmaster," Snape spoke up; he sounded sincere in a way. "The boy is sixteen; he is going on to his sixth year, nearly a man. Shouldn't he at least have the chance to think of what he wants to do?"

Harry looked at Snape with surprise lined upon his face. Did he just hear this man being kind to him? Was he hearing things? A small line of appreciation became imprinted on the young man's face; Snape saw this; however wasn't sure how to repay it.

Dumbledore gave a smile at this. "All right, I'll allow you to think about it Harry," he said, "But I still want you two to work together, even just simply getting to know each other a little better. Perhaps in due time you will fully appreciate each other."

"Perhaps," said Snape, though he couldn't help but sound a little doubtful about it.

The men discussed over what was to happen. Solutions were made and it was just a question of them working. When that was done, Snape and Harry left the Head Office. Neither one spoke for the entire time they walked out of the office and they remained silent for another ten or so steps before Snape spoke;

"Just because we are in the same boat, Potter, it does not mean that I like you."

"Like I was expecting anything less?" Harry returned.

"Hmm," Snape mused.

"All I want to do is figure out what happened and get through this," said Harry.

"You and me both, Potter," said Snape, "You and me both."

The two men continued to walk along the corridors towards the Entrance Hall and the way out.


	4. Trains of Thoughts

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Iago96, White Dragon Hawke, Enemy within 7, Insane Child Fanfiction, Avangeline, Lilith Kayden, Ann and Sailor Hecate for your reviews.

Extra Note: I am having a little difficulty over what gender the children should be for when they are born. Who should have what? So in a way, I guess this is a vote for you readers to do. I just need the genders, the names are already figured out. Thank you, take care, sign Calypphire.

Chapter Four

Trains of Thoughts

August had past almost with full quickness. Dumbledore had hired an assistant to help out with Snape in the classes, particularly when it comes to examining over students' work when they are brewing up their potions. The assistant was none other than, to Severus Snape's dismay, Remus Lupin.

Ever since the war had ended many things had changed, such as the uplifting of the restrain on allowing werewolves have work. Remus was originally going to be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, but because of this little situation involving Snape and his little developing bundle of joy, he agreed to assist. Snape did mutter that he was glad that it wasn't Sirius Black, at least.

As for Harry, he still had to take potions, however, he was more likely to be given potions to do where going to be a challenge, like everyone else's, but the fumes wouldn't cause any arm to his pregnancy. This somewhat meant that Remus and, without a doubt, Sirius, had learnt about Harry's pregnancy, as well as Snape's.

What made this situation extremely strange was the strange feelings Harry was feeling, and it wasn't to do with his pregnancy. For some unknown reason, whenever he thought of Snape and their shared condition, the more he felt that … he couldn't help but find the man … well …

Harry would always shake his head off on the idea, saying that it was wrong to think that way. Not that he was against the idea of a man being with another man or anything, it was just that he couldn't help but feel it wrong that he, himself, was to be thinking certain, unwanted, yet disturbingly welcoming, thoughts about a certain Potions Master.

It was impossible, more to the fact that just because they had the same condition and were asked, by Dumbledore, to work together and give the other 'moral support' doesn't mean that they were to fall in love with one another. Now that would have been interesting to say the least.

Harry had, however, been reading up on the book the Healer gave him, he hoped it would give some clue as to how he became pregnant. He even suggested to Snape that he should find a copy and look it up himself, see if he could find any clues. Snape, to Harry's small surprise, agreed to try and see to it that he were to try and find anything.

As for the students, Dumbledore agreed to allow Snape and Harry to have them find out via their own means, rather than have themselves being found out through an announcement.

Come the first of September, everything went as it usually did. Harry found himself boarding the Hogwarts Express like he had done so for the past six years. Hermione and Ron had to adjourn to the carriage where the Prefects and Head Boy and Girl were to be for the beginning of the trip, leaving Harry to find a carriage on his own. He was glad to have found one and he sat himself down in the seat once he had placed his luggage into the rack.

He placed his hand upon his abdomen; he was now two months, while the morning sickness had finally given up, he still had these annoying mood swings that he couldn't quite understand. Mrs Weasley told him that his hormones will become out of whack during pregnancy, he could be feeling fine one minute, then throwing a fit, or suddenly start crying at the drop of a hat.

Harry winced at the thought of him suddenly bursting out in tears with Malfoy in the room. He couldn't bear to face the humiliation of it. Yet he couldn't help but wonder what Snape was going to be like. Not that his anger should be any different, pregnant or not, but the thought of the man shedding tears over nothing, or laughing at the silliest little thing, it kind of gave Harry a few images that may, or may not, be amusing to witness if they were to actually happen.

Unknowingly to Harry, while his hand was upon his abdomen, over at Hogwarts, where Snape was all ready located, subconsciously placed his own hand upon his own abdomen. He realised exactly what he had done when he felt his palm touching the area. Snape blinked, why did he just do that?

Sighing to himself, Snape took his hand away.

"Severus?" he heard a voice calling his name.

Snape turned his head to see Remus. "What?" he asked, almost in his usual tone to show his annoyance.

"You seemed to have drifted off," said Remus, keeping a calm tone, "I was asking where you keep the lists of the potions stock, so is to monitor the usage when need be."

"Oh, I keep the books in the second draw of my desk," Snape replied, unusually cooperative and speaking in a 'normal' tone of voice.

Remus noticed this, but didn't mention it, not wishing to spark an unnecessary argument. Remus, however, couldn't help but be silently concerned, for not just Harry, but for Severus Snape as well. Even though they don't really get along, or rather, don't see each other in the same light, Remus could see, not only Harry, but Snape as well, having a hard time over this. Remus could see exactly why Dumbledore had made it so that the two fathers-to-be were made to work together.

Snape wasn't the kind of person to be optimistic, or happy, or even show any signs of affection. While Harry, on the other hand, was still pretty much a child, even though he had been forced to grow up fast over the years, this pregnancy was just another reason why the young man was to forever stop seeing himself as a child and see himself as a man.

Both were willing to step up and accept what fate has thrown at them, proving that neither one was afraid to change. Snape, though it wasn't much, had all ready started to show signs of being less malicious, or snappish, or even down right bullying. It was noticed by a few other staff members, so Remus knew he wasn't the only one to pick up on it.

It interested Remus to know just how the Potions Master was going to be like when it came to class. Especially when Remus was to now assist him for until he was able to take over the class on his own in full. There wasn't a second thought in Remus's mind that Severus was probably going to show signs of irritation, and even snap and tell him to get out of the classroom. These worried him a little, he also worried about Harry, with the fact that he had to be in the classroom, and he had to be careful not to get too close to the fumes of the other students, Snape also.

This could set both of them off. Remus, in a way, had to be a little pleased with Snape over his choice in keeping this. A child may even do him some good. Even learning to get along with Harry would help him. The thought of Harry's and Severus's children wind up playing together had entered Remus's mind, this wasn't the first time it has come to mind.

He imagined what each child would look like. It wasn't hard to tell that both would have black hair, guarantee, as their fathers were both prominent black. Harry's child will probably wind him with green eyes, while Snape, being that brown has always been known to be the dominant eye colour, even in the wizarding world, the thought of seeing brown, whether dark or light, wasn't to be that much of a surprise to Remus.

Remus's eyes landed on Snape once more. Snape didn't appear to have even noticed, he seemed to be off on his own little world, far from here. What was he thinking, Remus had to wonder. The only person who knew was Snape himself.



The usual chatter could be heard throughout the Great Hall. All of these young people, only one percent knew, Snape had no doubt that Harry would have told his little friends about this. Supposed that Harry trusted them enough with such information, including the Weasley Twins.

Harry scanned the staff table, he noted Remus Lupin, and he was told that he was to be assisting Snape. He also knew that Lupin was going to be the Dark Arts teacher if it hadn't of been for the situation now, instead Kingsley Shacklebolt was to take the position.

The Sorting Ceremony, as always was taken place, placing the new students into their houses. Afterwards the feast and the usual welcome speech from Dumbledore, and just it was agreed, there was no mention of Snape's and Harry's shared condition. Once they were dismissed, the students all went to their common rooms and Harry somehow couldn't wait to get to bed. He hadn't had as much sleep as he would have liked and the sound of an early night sounded perfect.

Harry soon found himself on his bed, staring up at the canopy, his hand upon his stomach. He was thinking, thinking of the events that may, or may not happen. He thought of the gender of the child, was it a boy, or was it a girl? Was he going to be strong and healthy? Could Harry give her a safe and loving home and family?

That was a stupid question, there wasn't any doubt in his mind that he would be able to give this child a family, people who will care for him, or her. But what if something were to happen to him? Would the child be allowed to know who their father was, also to know who it was who gave them a chance at life?

Sighing, Harry closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

In another part of the castle, Harry wasn't alone in the thinking process of their on coming child. Snape wasn't in bed; however, instead he was sitting upon his couch, for a good half an hour he had been trying to read. But his mind shifted upon this child that was growing inside him. He wondered if his child will be accepted in the ways he never was when he was a child, or even when he was an adolescent. Deep down he hoped that no matter what his child will be accepted, his child will make friends, his child will grow up happy.

Snape wanted nothing more than the best childhood he never really had. He also wondered on the concept of having Potter around for these next few months. He did agree with Harry that they would help each other solve this mystery of what happened and also to find out who the other two fathers or even mothers were to these children. Though finding out won't be for another two months, after two months Madam Pomfrey will be able to make a simple and easy, yet lengthy, test that was to help them find out who the other parents were.

They decided to wait for the results of who was the other. But they could still try and find out what could have happened to make them this way.

Snape thought back to June, it was nearing the O.W.L finals and Snape knew he was testing the students long and hard, getting them to review, revise and everything. He tried to think, there were a good number of cauldrons blowing up. He remembered Potter's, to his actual surprise, was one of the casualties to be in a result of a melt down. He tried to remember what potions he had got the students to do, even thinking of the ingredients that were used.

He placed his hand on his abdomen and continued to think. There had to be something, anything that could give off any hints. Then his mind landed on Potter in general. For some unknown reason he … Snape shook his head.

'Stop being so ridiculous!' he scolded at himself, 'There is no possible way that it would dare to escalate to something that it shouldn't!'

Yet, why did it seem so right?

Shaking his head once more, clearing the webs of thought from his constant thinking, Snape figured that it was best if he went to bed. Classes were to begin tomorrow, so he needed to get as much rest as possible.

Rising from the couch, Snape began to move towards his bedroom.


	5. Hormones and Unsure Feelings

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Lilith Kayden, Jedi Monkey Girl, Molvanian Queen-In-Exile and Sailor Hecate for your reviews.

Chapter Five

Hormones and Unsure Feelings

For the next three weeks everything seemed to be a slight rollercoaster. Harry with his classes and Snape with his teaching, the two seemed to keep forgetting for a split second that they were pregnant men. Harry was no longer able to play Quidditch, having to tell Alicia Spinnet, who was the Gryffindor Captain that he had to drop from the team.

"What!" Alicia cried when he told her, "Why?"

"It's complicated," Harry answered, regretting that he had to do what he had to do. This was about the safety of his child after all; he couldn't risk bludgers being belted into him, especially if they can attack the gut.

What made things extremely frustrating for both Harry and Snape was whenever it came to potions. Snape, having to be so used to the being around the bubbling cauldrons and breathing in whatever comes up from the vapours and smoke from brewing potions. It was a pest to know that he couldn't get too close, just to be on the safe side.

Though Remus had had the students brew potions where, if Snape was to forget that he shouldn't get too close, the fumes shouldn't harm the pregnancy, it was the same with Harry. Most, if not all the classes so far, the entire of Harry's class, which isn't all that many, sixteen students all up, had been given challenging potions to do, and weren't harmful to both Harry and Snape.

However, not all secrets stay a secret. Harry and Snape knew full well that the staff and, certainly not Harry's closest friends, wouldn't of let slip of anything, unless it was by sheer accident. Neither one knew how it the news leaked, but it did and it was not a surprise that come one morning as the two had entered the Great Hall, though not at the same time, it was easy to catch snippets and whiffs of what the students were talking about and knowing exactly where their eyes were glued.

Harry was used to having eyes upon him, but not like this, it was the same deal with Snape. Neither one was embarrassed by the fact of their pregnancies, but more rather unsure of what it was the others were saying about them. At least neither man was alone in this.

Then Harry found out that he had to endure a nice wave of taunts from a certain Draco Malfoy and his mates. One encounter was when Harry was in the bathroom.

"Shouldn't you be going to the ladies' room, Potter?" Malfoy snickered.

"I don't see you daring to say that to your Head of House," Harry shot back in a low key voice.

Malfoy gave a shrug of his shoulders. "I know where I stand, Potter," he said, "I may be on the light side, and I have proved that enough over time, doesn't mean that I have to start being all lovey-dovey and become instant friends with you."

Harry gave a groan of irritation; he wanted nothing more than to smack Malfoy in the face.

Then there was Snape, he was watching on of the students chopping up root and he started … crying of all things. Remus saw this and was a wee bit confused as to what the hell was up with the Professor. He literally told Snape that he wished to talk to him over something and got him to get to the office. Remus knew if there was hassles a student would, in no doubt, come in and tell them.

"What is going on, Severus?" Remus asked, concerned.

"What did the roots ever do to Miss Baxter?" Snape cried in a sob.

Remus was confused.

"Oh you stupid man, Miss Baxter, the roots weren't doing anything and then she just …"

"Okay, Severus," Remus said in a careful and concerned voice, "Perhaps you should just sit down for a while and just calm down."

Remus had to help Snape get to his chair. Snape was still shedding tears.

"And it wasn't just the roots, I saw Mr Perkins grounding up innocent little scarabs!"

"That's it, I'm getting Poppy," said Remus.

He went over to the fireplace and called for the nurse to make herself seen. Not a second later had Remus called for her; Madam Pomfrey was in the office. She listened to Remus and then she saw Snape. Pomfrey sighed a little.

"Hormones," she said, "Very common in pregnancies, even in men."

Remus looked at Snape, who was still babbling over what the students were doing to the innocent potion ingredients. It would have been rather amusing if Remus wasn't so concerned.

Later, after classes, Harry made up his mind to see the Potions Master. He had heard something about the man not being himself and it did concern Harry slightly.

Snape heard a knock on the door.

"Enter," he called.

Harry walked into the room, finding Snape sitting in his chair, leaning back.

"Potter, what brings you to my office?" Snape asked.

"I just came to see if you were alright," Harry answered, "I … I heard that-"

"I am fine, Potter," Snape cut in, "I knew what you were to be asking."

"Oh," said Harry, "Right."

"Apart from coming to see how I was doing, what is it that you want?" Snape asked.

Harry pulled out the book he was given to by the Healer.

"I know this is probably the most useless thing I had ever been given," he said, "It's got the names of so many potions in here, but most of the ones I have looked up, you have to drink the stuff! There is nothing in here that can help us out!"

"Have you gone through the entire book?" Snape asked, sitting up and leaning forward enough to place his elbows upon the desk.

Harry made a groan. "No," he muttered just loud enough, putting the book on the desk and plonking down on to the chair opposite to the Professor. "I just got frustrated over not finding anything."

"It is possible that you have over looked a few," Snape suggested, sounding, once more, unlike himself. This wisp of unnatural kindness hit Harry like a knife, making him feel attracted to the man in front of him. He hoped that it was the pregnancy doing this to him and not something else.

"Though it is rare," Harry heard Snape speaking, "Some potions can be effective by simply touching the skin."

Harry looked at Snape with surprise. "How come you never mentioned this before in class?" he asked.

"Because I don't teach such potions until seventh year," Snape replied, pulling the book towards him, turning it around so he wasn't reading it upside down and opening it up. "Though I believe I should start teaching this sort of thing in the second or third year, especially if this is the result of a skin effective potion."

Harry raised his eyebrows at this. "Who would have thought the Potions Master himself would admit to something he probably should have done since he started teaching," he said.

"Don't rub it in, Potter," said Snape.

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. "Professor, will you cut the Potter business?" he cried out with a sudden surge of frustration.

Snape was taken aback by this, looking straight at Harry.

"I am sick and tired of you always calling me Potter! I _do_ have a first name!" Harry snapped.

Then he realised on how he just acted. His cheeks went pink from the feeling of embarrassment, he hung his head.

"Sorry, sir," he said quickly, "I … I don't know what came over me."

"Exactly the same thing that came over me," Snape said with a small smile of knowing, "At least you weren't in front of a classroom when it happened, and you weren't crying over nonsense."

Harry lifted his head see the smile on the Professor's face. It made him smile in return. This was strange to see the Potions Master giving such an expression and Harry returning it.

"Hopefully this book will come in handy when we find out who the other parents are of our children," Snape then said, sweeping over the open pages before him just briefly.

Harry nodded.

"I suggest for now that you best go to the Great Hall before dinner is over," Snape suggested.

"Yes, sir," said Harry, rising from his seat.

"Oh and Harry," Snape spoke, causing Harry to stop dead at the door with his hand on the knob and turning to look at the Professor with shock.

"Yes?"

"Whenever we are not in the presence of other students, I believe the use of first names may help," Snape said, "We are to work together over this and I believe that it would be useful, being that we aren't exactly teacher-student when we are alone."

"But we are still in the school grounds, sir," Harry pointed out.

"We may be in school grounds, Harry (this sounded weird for the both of them), but we are two grown men and should start addressing each other like we are two grown men," Snape had reason within his voice.

"With all due respect, sir, I am still seen as a teenager by many," said Harry.

"To me you are old enough to be seen as a man," said Snape, "That is why I give you permission to address me by my first name whenever we aren't in the presence of others."

"That might take a little getting used to, sir," said Harry, "I mean Severus … I mean …" He gave an 'ugh' like sound for when he couldn't think of what he was trying to say.

Then he thought his ears had deceived him, but they hadn't. Severus Snape was giving a real chuckle, it was genuine, and it was 'heart-warming' in a way. Harry felt himself mentally cringing in a way, as he felt this pang of feelings for the man. Once again, he was hoping that was the pregnancy talking and not him.

"I'll see you later … Severus," said Harry, opening the door. It sound so strange to him, yet it sounded like … something melodic to his own ears and voice. Just saying the name made him feel …

Harry shook the thought out of his head, he shouldn't be thinking that way, he couldn't, and he wouldn't … however, it was difficult not to.

Snape watched Harry leaving the room. In the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel at ease with the young wizard. It wasn't just the feeling of ease, either. Snape exhaled in a heavy sort of sigh, there was no denying it; he felt attracted to Harry.

He then scolded at himself. 'Don't be stupid!' he muttered, 'Such a relationship shouldn't be allowed! He's a student, I'm a teacher.'

'Yet you did say, in your own words, that Harry was a grown man to you,' spoke a voice in his head.

'But that doesn't mean …'

'Oh stop it Severus and admit it, you like the boy and it's scaring you!' the voice 'shouted' back.

Yes, it was true, it did scare him. The last time he felt this way about someone, that person was met with a Death Eater's wand. This made Snape swear to never get involved with anyone ever again, he was afraid that if he were to show any sign of affection towards anyone they would …

A single, stray tear rolled down his cheek. He was afraid, after seeing his mother die at the hands of his father and seeing his own partner being attacked and killed by Death Eater for 'betrayal to the cause', the very idea of trying to love anyone it … it.

'But things are different now,' the voice said to him.

But he was still afraid. Snape lifted his right hand and wiped the tear away. He felt rather stupid; he knew that this wasn't the hormones playing up in him.

He then placed his hand on his stomach.

"I can only hope that I never lose you," he said.

Perhaps now was the time to start facing the thing that he had been afraid of for so long. It was time to start changing, without losing the infamous Snape posture of the school. Snape's hand stayed upon his stomach.

Snape wasn't the only one with his hand upon his stomach. Harry too was resting his hand on his abdomen, as he walked along, he didn't know why he did it, only that there was something in him that caused him to do so. Perhaps it was a natural thing during pregnancy. He didn't know, but it was nice in a way. It made him feel that he was 'bonding' with the growing being within.

"Harry?" he heard Hermione, as he reached the Entrance Hall.

Harry smiled to see his friends. He went over to them and together they went to the Great Hall to have some dinner.


	6. Paternal Find Out

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Sailor Hecate, White Dragon Hawke, Enemy within 7, Bloody Serpent, Lilith Kayden and Molvanian Queen-In-Exile for your reviews.

Chapter Six

Paternal Find Out

Well, it was bound to start and now was as good as any for the both of them. Both Harry and Severus were starting to show a small little bump in the front, it wasn't prominent or large, but it was the starting of what will become large and prominent. Also the cravings had started to come on in for the both of them. Only it seemed that both had different cravings for totally different foods.

Harry was more into eating meats, like ham, chicken and the steak and kidney pie went down really well. Snape on the other hand preferred fruits, he never once liked strawberries, but now he can't get enough of them. There were foods of which they were similar in craving for, hot chips dipped in melted chocolate, pickles, tuna and anchovies.

Some foods however, just died out on them, or didn't agree with them, some of them were the foods of which they liked. It was hope that it was just their pregnancies and that this disagreeing with foods would stop after the births.

Finally the day came for them to finally find out who the other parent is. Madam Pomfrey informed them that she didn't require the DNA of every single person in the school, as the spells of which she was to be using wouldn't require it.

The two men walked to the Hospital Wing together. Over the time that has past, though it wasn't too long, the pair have become what one would call friends. Sirius Black learnt of this developing friendship and wasn't too pleased about it.

"Even if you are both pregnant, it doesn't mean that you have to be jolly good friends," he said when he came to visit Harry on the weekend before they were to see Pomfrey.

Sirius had all charges dropped and his name was cleared, so he was now a free man. Yet, even with those words being said, Harry and Severus were still on good terms, though there were a great number of harsh words that had been exchange between Sirius and Severus when they came into the other's company, indicating that they still hated each other. Harry kept his mouth shut over this.

"Good morning," said the nurse, as the pair walked in. "Hope you are ready to solve at least some of the mystery behind this back to back pregnancy."

"We wouldn't be here if we weren't," said Severus.

"Take a seat please gentlemen," Pomfrey instructed, gesturing towards two beds that were next to each other.

Harry and Severus went over, Harry sat on the one to the right and Severus sat on the one to the left. They were facing each other and Pomfrey stood in between them. She took out her wand.

"Instead, it would help if you lied down," she said, "Sorry about that."

Curious, Harry and Severus lied down upon the beds they were on.

"What are you going to do?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to be using a spell, it's simple, but it can take up between a minute to even an hour for the name of the other biological parent to appear. The name of the maternal parent will naturally appear straight away, and then the paternal parent will appear underneath, to confirm this, a small 'vapour' if one could call it that would rise and shoot straight to where the paternal parent is located."

"Well, at least it doesn't involve having to take blood and DNA samples of every single person in the school," said Harry.

"I agree," Severus said, nodding.

"All right, luckily I can perform this for the both of you at the same time," said Pomfrey.

She used her wand and chanted a little spell. Straight away a strip of almost invisible vapour rose from the abdomens of each man. They hovered for a moment; their names appeared in thin air, showing that they were, obviously, the maternal parents. The vapours seemed to be calculating, and then suddenly they rose higher up into the air.

Then, in the blink of an eye they zoomed off to where they knew they were to go. Harry and Severus watched as the vapours shot straight … into each other. Their eyes widened as they saw them, underneath Harry's name, Severus Snape appeared, while under Severus's, Harry Potter was 'written' into place.

Both were in stun. Their children were both of theirs!

"There's got to be a mistake!" Harry cried.

"Can't you do the test again, just to be sure?" Severus asked.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head. "The test is never wrong," she said, with sympathy in her tone, knowing that this wasn't what either one was expecting.

Harry and Severus sat up; neither could look at each other.

"I believe I will leave you two to allow the news to sink in," the nurse said.

She walked towards her office, leaving the men alone in the infirmary. They slowly brought themselves to look at each other. Questions were buzzing away in their minds, questions of how and why.

"Severus," Harry said, "I … I'd understand it if you … wish to stop seeing me and no longer want to figure what happened."

"You know you sound like as if we're in a relationship, and it's very disturbing," Severus replied his voice was flickering between his old self and his 'new' self.

"Sorry, sir," said Harry, lowering his gaze to the ground.

"How many times must I tell you that you may call me Severus when-" Severus went to say.

"-Sorry, Severus," Harry accidentally cut him off.

"And as for those words you have spoken to me," Severus said, now speaking in the calm tone he had been adopting since they had started this 'moral support' agreement. "Why should we stop seeing each other? We are still in this agreement together are we not?"

Harry looked up to see Severus was now standing in front of him.

"I guess so," said Harry.

"What do you mean you guess so?" said Severus.

"Yes, we are still in this agreement," Harry replied, "It's just that … this … it was … well … I wasn't the only one with the look of shock on his face …!"

Severus sighed, shaking his head. "Seriously Harry, how did you expect me to react?"

Harry didn't answer, as there wasn't any need to.

"At least now we have a more narrow view of what happened. All we need to do now is find out exactly what happened to get us into this situation," Snape concluded.

"Well, it was June and there were at least five cauldron meltdowns," Harry said.

Severus nodded. "Longbottom's melted three times, the other two happened to be Goyle's and your own."

"Well, that narrows it down," said Harry.

Severus nodded again. "It does," he agreed. "At least we still have-"

He was suddenly cut off. Harry didn't know what had come over him, but he suddenly … his lips pressed against Severus's. Severus was overwhelmed with the shock, feeling his lips being touched by another pair of lips.

Severus then pushed Harry and himself apart. "Harry, _what_ do you _think_ you are _doing_?" he hissed.

He quickly craned his head to be sure the nurse didn't catch it. She was busy doing other things, so it was quite possible that she didn't see a thing.

Harry's cheeks were deep red. "I don't know what happened!" he said, "I'm sorry! I …" Harry got off the bed, "I'm sorry!"

He hurried to get out of the Hospital Wing; his cheeks were still as red as ever. Severus watched him hurrying out.

'What in Merlin's name was that?' his mind asked.

For some reason, he wanted nothing more than to have Harry kissing him again. He actually felt flattered. Was it so wrong to feel such a way?

Sighing to himself, Severus began to make his way out of the Wing and went to see if he could find Harry. They seriously needed to talk about this.

Severus couldn't find Harry; he figured that the young man was somewhere thinking to himself. He figured that Harry would come seek him out when he is ready to do so. Until then, Severus will have to wait.



The sound of a door knock was heard, causing Severus to lift his head lift up from the books and Remus's to turn from the cupboard.

"Harry," said Remus, "is everything all right?"

"I wanted to speak to Professor Snape," said Harry, stepping further into the classroom. "Alone, if possible, please?"

Remus could see that this was private.

"We will finish this later," he said, placing the book upon the table next to the cupboard.

Harry and Severus waited until he was out of the room.

"Severus, I came to apologise for the incident that happened," Harry began to say.

Severus raised his hand up into the air to silence the younger man.

"I will accept the apology, Harry, if you explain yourself," he said.

Harry seemed to have known that as to happen. "Truthfully, I don't know why I did it. It's just that I've been having these feelings lately and all of them were, or are, directed at you. I can't explain why I feel this way. I thought it was just the pregnancy making me feel this way, but when I … you know, kissed you, it didn't feel that way. It wasn't the pregnancy that was making me feel this way, it was …"

"The feelings of love and affection towards me that you couldn't keep a hold of," Severus spoke over him, as he stood from his chair and walked over to Harry.

"And it was wrong!" Harry said, "I mean, we're teacher-student, and we're twenty-years apart!"

"While the age difference isn't the real issue, it is the first part you mentioned that may be the problem," said Severus.

Harry looked at Severus, slightly confused as to what he meant, resulting Severus to explain.

"Perhaps this will allow me to shed some light as to what I mean," he said.

Carefully he took Harry's chin, his thumb and forefinger on either cheek and placed his lips upon Harry's. Harry was surprised at first, but he felt himself relaxing, accepting the kiss. Severus pulled his kiss away and looked upon Harry.

"You weren't the only one to have such feelings grow," he said.

Harry felt his cheeks going warm slightly.

Then, without really thinking about it, they brought their lips together once more.


	7. Talks and Seeing

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Ann, Sarahamanda, Avangeline, Enemy within 7, Maoni, Lilith Kayden and Rabid Reader 4 for your reviews.

Chapter Seven

Talks and Seeing

Keeping the relationship low key proved to be rather easy, however it was no surprise to Severus that Harry's friend, Ron and Hermione were to be the ones to find out first hand.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were in the Room of Requirements, it was a replica of the Gryffindor common room, only there were no other students to over hear them. He hadn't told them anything yet, he wanted to make sure that they were completely alone before opening his mouth up to them.

"So," said Hermione, sitting down on one of the comfy armchairs, "Did you find out who the other parent is?"

"Yeah," Harry said slowly, placing himself down on to the couch.

"Who is it?" Ron asked, taking a biscuit from the plate that was on the coffee table and sitting on the other armchair, "It's not Malfoy is it?"

Harry saw Ron's face screw up at the mention of the Slytherin's name.

"No," said Harry, he took it in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "But the other parent is a Slytherin."

"Harry, no matter what, we are here for you," Hermione said in a kind tone, with a comforting smile.

Harry gave the look of gratefulness; "Thanks, Hermione."

"Who is the other parent?" Hermione asked him.

Harry gave a few moments. "Severus Snape," he then said in a very clear voice.

"Snape!" Ron cried, his face screwed up again, biscuit crumbs came flying out of his mouth.

"Yes," said Harry, "And that's not all."

"There's more?" said Ron, still in shock, and it appears to be a little bit of disgust too.

"Snape's child," Harry continued on, he paused for a millisecond or two, "Is mine."

"You're carrying each other's own child?" Hermione said. "That would make them siblings."

Harry nodded. He swallowed and said what else had to be said; "And, Severus Snape and I are …"

"What?" Ron cut in, "There's more?"

"Ron!" Hermione frowned at the behaviour of their redheaded friend. "Grow up and get over it!"

"I'm sorry," Ron said, "It's just that it's … I don't know. Sorry Harry, this is a little hard to sink into at the moment. But I can live with the fact that you and Snape are having each other's kids."

"But that's not all," said Harry, very careful with this, "I understand if you do freak out and be outraged, but this is important to me and I wouldn't be telling you now if I didn't trust you with this."

"Go on Harry," said Hermione, leaning forward and gently placing her hand on to his.

Harry smiled again, before he allowed it to fade and he said; "Severus Snape and I are … we're … we're …"

"You're what?" Ron asked, a little impatient.

Hermione frowned at him.

"We just admitted that we … well …" Harry was finding this very hard to say. It wasn't Hermione's reaction he was worried about, it was Ron's. "Severus and I are entering the stages of having a relationship together!" he then blurted straight out.

Harry closed his eyes and cringed, waiting for it. But … it didn't come. Harry opened his eyes and looked at his friends. They were both silent, but their expressions were loud and clear.

"But," said Hermione, "You're teacher-student."

"We are aware of that, Hermione," said Harry, sighing as he leaned back into the couch, pulling his hand away from Hermione's. "But the thing is, we don't care. And what is wrong with us being together? I mean, we are carrying each other's child, shouldn't that count for something?"

"Harry, just because you're carrying each other's kid doesn't mean that you have to be in a relationship," Ron voiced.

"Thing is, it isn't because of our pregnancies," said Harry, sighing. "It goes further than that and … I need to know that you're okay with that."

"Harry," said Hermione, "We're your friends, we can't choose who you're supposed to be with. But I do voice my concern over this, as you are a student and Snape is a teacher."

Harry looked at Ron, wanting to know his words. "Ron, what about you?"

"Are you sure that this isn't because of your pregnancies?" Ron asked.

"I'm sure," said Harry.

"Harry, mate," Ron said in a real thought out tone, "Whatever you choose, I still see you as my best friend."

Harry smiled. "Thank you Ron," he said, "It means a lot."

"But, Snape is a teacher," said Hermione, a little concerned.

"I know that, Hermione," said Harry, sighing, "But this relationship may wind up being the best thing for not only Severus and for me, but for our children. They do need to know who their other fathers are."

Hermione could see Harry's point and she nodded. Harry was pleased to know that he had his friends' support in this, it helped a lot. All he had to do now, was to figure out how to break the news to Sirius Black. Remus had found out by accident, for he had walked straight into the classroom just as Harry and Severus went in for the kiss.

While he was admittedly shocked to say the least, he respected the choice, though advised that it was best if they do their best to keep themselves from being found out until they were ready to be public about their affections.

"Though it would be best if you, when you are absolutely sure about this, take this matter to Dumbledore," Remus also added, "So that he is aware of what is going on."

"The Headmaster can wait for a while," said Snape, "We will tell him when the time is right."

Remus could see that this couple will eventually tell whoever needs to know first, but it seemed that right now, just wasn't the right time, they had, after all, seemed to have just recognised the other's affections, so it is clear they wish to grow into it a little more.

Come November, Harry had to watch the Quidditch Game. How he missed flying about on the Firebolt, but he knew why he couldn't risk it. Placing his hand upon his abdomen, he knew he was doing the right thing by keeping him and this growing child from harms way. Also he was starting to show more of a stomach at the front, Harry wasn't the only one. Snape was just glad he had the robes to hide his bump, though it won't be long before that will prove impossible.

It wasn't as though Snape wasn't embarrassed about the bump; it's just that he really felt a little insecure about it.

"I just don't see why I have to show it off," Snape said to Harry.

They were in Snape's personal quarters. Snape had invited Harry to come along, mainly because the two were trying to figure out living arrangements for when it came the birth of their children. Neither one knew what they were going to have, even though Pomfrey had asked if they would like to find out come time to actually see them for the first time whilst they're in their separate 'wombs' if one where to call it.

They were here to officially sit down and really look in on '_Potions and Spells for Fertility_' and find the potion that had caused their pregnancies. Snape had a real photographic memory when it came to potions, even the ones that were done way back. They had listed the five meltdowns and Snape could actually remember the dates of all five. Well, he actually wrote them down in a journal of some sorts that he keeps to help him recall back to whenever he needs it.

"Wouldn't it help if we used a Pensieve?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps," said Snape, nodding, "It would help. But it would help if we listed the possible potions and ingredient that may have done this, it would help identify everything."

Harry nodded.

"I just want to find out what happened," he said sighing, leaning back into the couch, "Especially when these two start asking questions like, where they came from."

"Naturally we will tell them the truth," said Snape, carefully placing an arm behind Harry and Harry was able to rest his head on Snape's shoulder. "It's the only way that they will be able to accept how they came into existence as soon as they are able to contemplate on their very lives."

"You always have a way with words, Severus," said Harry, with a smile on his lips.

Severus smiled himself. "Yes, I do, don't I?" he said, before kissing Harry upon the forehead, "Guess I'm just that kind of a person."

There was silence between them for a while, before they went back to finding out possible potions.



Madam Pomfrey smiled.

"I can see the two of you are rather eager to see your growing children," she said with a sense of knowing.

But then, it wasn't hard to figure out the fact that the two gentlemen were wanting to see their children.

"Who would like to go first?" Pomfrey asked.

Severus and Harry looked at each other.

"I believe Harry should be first," said Severus.

With that being said, Harry was to get on to the bed first. Pomfrey pulled out her wand and stood by the bed. Severus sat on the other side of Harry and watched as the nurse placed her wand over Harry's abdomen and began to us a spell that was to 'project' a 3D hologram that came from both the wand and Harry's stomach.

Right before their eyes they could all see the growing foetus. Right now its arms were up near the face, its little fingers, five on each hand, were curled into half-fists, and the knees were up slightly, and the face, though partly hidden by the hands, they could see that the cheeks were going to be from Snape, as they were slightly high, cute button nose and closed mouth.

This was mesmerising to see.

"A girl," Harry heard Snape say, "This one's going to be a girl."

There was no mistaking it; the child was going to be girl.

"And she appears to be healthy," said Pomfrey.

That was something they were glad to hear.

After Harry, Severus was to have his turn. Pomfrey performed the same spell and at once the 3D hologram appeared and this one appeared to be taking on the same facial features as its sister.

"Identical," said Harry.

"And it appears that we have another girl," said Severus, observing the projection.

"Two girls," said Harry.

Both girls were healthy according to Pomfrey and growing very well.

"They should be due in late February," said Pomfrey.

"What?" said Harry, "I thought they would be due in March, being that it should add up to nine months."

"I should have told you this earlier," said Pomfrey, apologetically, pulling her wand away and Severus sat up on the bed. "Because you are men, it is likely that you would wind up giving birth earlier than what women would."

"Would that damage the girls?" Harry asked slowly, "Being that they would be premature."

Pomfrey shook her head. "No it won't harm the girls," she said kindly, seeing the worry, "I can assure you that."

Harry gave a small nod, glad to know that there wasn't going to be any harm to their girls when they give birth a month earlier to what women would.

With that in knowledge, Severus and Harry left the Hospital Wing. All ready they were talking on what they were to name their girls. What was a bigger quest was what surname were they to go under? Would they go under Snape's name, or Potter's? Another little issue had come to the light.


	8. Manor and Scare

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Avangeline, Ann, Enemy within 7, Sarahamanda and Lilith Kayden for your reviews.

Chapter Eight

Manor and Scare

Harry had agreed to stay at Snape's manor over the Christmas holidays. So when the first day of the holidays had arrived, Harry and Severus used floo to get from Snape's office to the manor.

"Whoa," said Harry, when his eyes were met with the living area. The place was huge. "You actually live here?"

"What's the matter Harry?" Snape asked in a rather amused voice, "Thought I lived in a shabby old house in a run down street?"

"I really didn't have any idea on what your home looked like," Harry admitted.

"Come on, I'll show you around," said Severus.

Harry nodded.

Severus led the way. Harry couldn't help but 'envy' Severus for this beautiful home of his. The last room Harry was shown was his room.

"My room is just down the hall," said Severus.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes; he had a private bathroom, an extremely large bed and so forth. Even if they were lovers, Severus and Harry agreed that it was best to sleep in separate rooms for a while at first.

"Wow, I have never been in a room like this before," said Harry.

"Oh and what of Hogwarts?" Severus asked, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

"Hogwarts doesn't count," Harry replied, looking at Severus, "Considering that I am sharing with four others."

"Point taken," said Severus, "However, Dumbledore has been making arrangements to have you moved into your own set of quarters for when you get back to Hogwarts."

"What?" said Harry, surprised, "But … isn't that unfair on the others."

"Under any other circumstances it may have been, but this is a special case, Harry," said Severus, "I don't think your roommates will appreciate it if you had a crying infant in the common room."

"No, I don't they would," Harry looked at the logic of this arrangement for him and their daughter.

"Dumbledore will also make it so that you and I can floo into the other's quarters, especially when it comes to caring for our girls," said Severus.

"Or we can request that we have shared quarters, so that way we don't have to have the girls separate," Harry suggested, sitting on the bed, "I don't want to raise the girls separately, if you know what I mean."

Severus nodded. "Neither do I," he said, "I actually told Dumbledore this, but he believes it best if we settle with the arrangements."

"That old man knows nothing on what's best for the girls!" Harry snapped suddenly. He stopped himself and hung his head. "Sorry."

Severus walked over to the younger wizard and placed his right hand upon his left shoulder, causing Harry to look up.

"Don't be," said Severus, "Perhaps if Dumbledore hears you, he may consider shared quarters."

Harry gave a small nod of the head. Severus knelt down.

"Besides, you're not the only one who wants the girls to be raised together," he said. "I have told the Headmaster this and we will tell him again. This isn't because of our growing relationship." He his hand from Harry's shoulder and took his hand and placed his on his abdomen, while he placed the other hand on to Harry's abdomen. "This is about our daughters."

Harry could feel the bump Severus was showing, it was healthy, and it was a perfect round. They had seen Madam Pomfrey before they left and seeing their girls again, it made them determined to do anything and everything to make sure that they were raised to how Harry and Severus see fit.

Both men wanted what's best for their children, even if there was still that issue of which surname they were to place their kids under. They were both very proud of their surnames and neither wanted to give them up.

Harry looked down at his protruding belly; he could have sworn he felt movement within him. Then he felt something brush against his hand, almost like a tickle sort of sensation.

"I believe our girls are agreeing with us," said Severus.

Harry smiled. Severus leaned forwards carefully, and their lips touched firmly and tenderly. They pulled away from each other and looked into the other's eyes.

"Maybe I ought to think on the idea of us having shared bedroom, rather than separate," said Severus.

Harry chuckled. "That wouldn't be too bad of an idea," he said.

Severus smiled and the two kissed again, this time, the tongues were met.



Because Harry was staying at the manor, Sirius had to be sure that it was all right if he was able to floo over and see Harry. Sirius is yet to learn about both Harry and Severus's relationship and their genetic link to their girls. It was going to be interesting.

Sirius arrived five days before Christmas. Harry greeted him pretty much like a son would a father and Vis versa for Sirius.

"Snape hasn't been giving you any trouble has he?" Sirius asked, pulling Harry into arms length and looked upon his godson.

"No," said Harry, "Actually that's what I want to talk about."

"Black," said Severus, walking into the living room, "Surprised that you didn't floo into the wrong fireplace."

"You were hoping it, weren't you?" Sirius said, glaring his old classmate.

"I wouldn't put it past me," said Severus dryly.

Harry sensed that an argument was going to arise if something wasn't done.

"Perhaps showing you around will help," he cut in to the men's heated presence towards each other.

"I am actually surprised that you actually live in this sort of place, Snape," said Black.

"It was my grandfather's, Black, you of all people should remember that my grandfather was one rich and powerful man within the wizarding world," Snape spoke in a smooth tone of pride.

"How can I forget?" Sirius muttered.

"Can you stop?" Harry called out over them, causing Sirius and Severus to look at him.

"Sorry Harry," said Sirius, "But you know Severus is a greasy git, and he deserves-"

"No, he does not," Harry pushed in, he was firm about it, "Severus doesn't deserve any of your bad mouth crap, and it's the same with you, Sev."

"Sev?" Sirius questioned, "You're calling him 'Sev?'"

"You have a problem with that, Sirius?" Harry challenged, "He is carrying my child, just like I am carrying his!"

Harry stopped, realising what he said. He watched as Sirius's looked right at him, and then he started laughing.

"You're joking, right?" he said, "Seriously? You've got to be joking."

"No, I am not," said Harry, he was very careful.

Sirius stopped the laughter and his expression turned into a glare.

"What?" he cried, "You're telling me that Snape is pregnant with your child?"

"Yes," Harry said strongly.

"Oh? And whose child is in there?" Sirius was becoming more and more angered, it made Harry feel timid and afraid, however he stood his ground.

"Severus Snape's," he said.

"WHAT!"

"Black, calm yourself down," Severus firmly spoke up, glaring at Sirius.

"I won't calm down!" Sirius snapped, "Your little spawn is inside Harry! My godson! Next thing you'll be telling me is that you're in a relationship together!"

Harry and Severus didn't say anything, more rather, actions spoke louder than words. Severus went and stood next to Harry.

"Miss Granger, the Weasleys and Lupin seem to accept it," said Severus.

Sirius was stunned with silence. Then hell seemed to let loose.

"I will not accept this! I understand that you are with each other's child, but I will not accept the fact that my godson will ever choose to be with a disgusting greasy-haired bastard like you!"

"Well accept it!" Harry cried, "Because it's my life! Severus and I chose this together! This is what's best for our children! I hoped you'd understand that, but I can see now that you're too wrapped up in your pathetic hate to see that!"

"He's poisoned your mind, Harry," said Sirius.

"He has NOT!" Harry boomed.

Suddenly Harry's hand grabbed his abdomen and almost crumbled to the ground. It was luck Severus was close to catch him.

"Harry!" he cried.

Harry felt dazed. Sirius then saw something soaking into the leg of Harry's pants.

"Um … I'm not much of an expert, but is that blood?" he asked.

Severus and Harry looked.

"Oh shit!" said Severus, "Hospital now."

Sirius helped Severus get Harry to St Mungo's Hospital; it wasn't long before Harry was lying on a bed being checked over by a Healer. Harry and Severus were both worried about the pregnancy.

"Is … is she all right?" Harry asked. Sweat was plastered upon his forehead, tears were coming down his cheeks; he didn't want to lose this pregnancy.

"The pregnancy is fine," the Healer told him. "But I believe you shouldn't do anything stressful for a while. That is how come you wound up with this little scare. I suggest that you stay in the Hospital overnight, just to be on the safe side."

"Thank you," said Harry.

The Healer left the room. Sirius had been standing near the window, observing what was going on. The worry that had seeped into him when he saw the blood and just seeing the pure anxiousness on Severus's face, it made him realise that he had been blind sighted by his own hate for that mere … however long that was, Sirius couldn't even remember how long he had even been at the manor for.

He had watched as he saw Severus holding Harry's hand, comforting him, telling him words like, 'It'll be all right' and 'Our daughter will be fine', it made Sirius see just how much Severus had changed, even if he still Severus Snape, it proved to him that the man did know how to care and just how to love.

"Harry," Sirius found his voice.

Harry looked away from Severus and towards Sirius.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I should have seen … I should have realised … I-"

"Sirius," Harry cut him off, "Thank you."

"I … huh? What?" said Sirius; he was a little surprised with what Harry had said.

"Thank you, for helping me," said Harry.

Sirius knew that Harry had all ready forgiven him for his reactions towards Severus and Harry. He nodded.

"You're welcome," he replied.

Severus and Sirius mentally agreed to be a lot more civil towards each other from now on.


	9. Gifts and Memory

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to Maoni, Sarahamanda, Slytherin-Angel, Cocoa Girl 2, Ann, Iago96 and Sailor Hecate for your reviews.

Chapter Nine

Gifts and Memory

Christmas arrived; Severus agreed to have Hermione, the Weasleys, Remus and Sirius over at the manor for the festive day. Not surprising that Dumbledore and McGonagall were able to show.

"Harry," Hermione cried, as she hurried out of the hearth and over to Harry. She was careful hugged him, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you to, Hermione," said Harry with a grin.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Professor," Hermione said, parting from her embrace with Harry and facing the Potions Master to address him in full.

Severus shook his head. "We're not in Hogwarts, Miss Granger," he said, "You may address me as Severus."

"That would mean that you have to address me as Hermione then," Hermione returned.

"Touché," said Severus.

Ron was the next to enter in after Hermione. He too was told to address Severus by his first name. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ginny, Fred and George and Bill weren't too far behind Ron. Once everyone had arrived, it was time to open up Christmas presents.

Severus wasn't too surprised over Dumbledore and McGonagall getting him something, but the rest was a little surprise. Mrs Weasley had made him a nice batch of brownies and cupcakes.

"Thank you," he said.

"You're part of the family now, dear," said Mrs Weasley.

"It's mum's way of saying get used to it," said Bill.

"At least she's no giving you knitted jumpers," said Ron.

"No, I'm saving those for the when the children are born," said Mrs Weasley, she sounded rather excited about it.

Harry and Severus merely glanced at each other over this, but it was quick enough to be sure no-one saw it, especially Mrs Weasley. The two were given something handy, baby name books.

"Best to start finding names for them," said Remus.

There were no disagreements over this.

Later Severus and Harry were able to speak to Dumbledore alone; everyone else was doing something or rather, so it gave chance for a private chat. They voiced their opinion as to the arrangement Dumbledore had thought up.

"It isn't practical for us, sir," said Harry, "Our children need to be raised together."

Dumbledore listened to this carefully.

"There's more to this reason isn't there?" he said.

"Come again?" said Severus.

"There is more to the reasons as to why you wish to have shared quarters, rather than separate," said the Headmaster, in a knowingly tone.

"Even if there were, Headmaster, it doesn't change the fact that we want what's best for our daughters," said Severus, strongly, "And for them to be together is what Harry and I see as best."

"Very well, Severus, Harry, I see your statement," Dumbledore said, showing that he was considering on the idea. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you," said Harry.

Dumbledore gave a warm smile. "I think we should adjourn back where everyone else is," he said.

They did so and it wasn't long before everyone was to sit down to Christmas dinner. The atmosphere was pleasant. A perfect Christmas indeed.



Harry was to arrive two days before everyone was due to arrive back at Hogwarts. He entered Dumbledore's office via floo, Severus had to be back at the school anyway to help Remus sort the potions class schedules, though Severus won't be teaching for the next couple of months, because he was now too close to giving birth and being in a classroom could pose as a risk.

It was the same for Harry. Instead Severus was going to teach Harry personally until ready to get back into the classroom. Getting around was very hard for the both of them. Not to mention the difficulty in sleeping, the constant trips to the bathroom and they felt heavier than usual. But all of this was worth it.

Dumbledore had arranged for them to have shared quarters and it design was perfect. They had a nursery, a sitting room, kitchen, it was like an apartment. Even though the room was designed for Severus and Harry to be in separate rooms, the two had pretty much 'graduated' to sleeping in the same bed. Being that there was no real hiding it from those who all ready knew.

The day before the students were to arrive back to Hogwarts came and Severus walked into the sitting room of the quarters with a pensieve. Harry looked up from the _Daily Prophet_ and watched as Severus placed it upon the coffee table.

"I know how we became pregnant," the older wizard said to the younger, looking at him.

"You do?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded. "It's best to see for yourself."

Harry closed the newspaper and put it aside and stood up. Severus took Harry's hand.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked him.

"Yes," said Harry, nodding.

They soon felt a falling sensation and they were soon within the pensieve. They were inside Severus's own memory. The last time this happened, Harry was thrown out of his office. However this was different and Severus wasn't going to throw him anywhere.

They were standing not within the potions classroom, but in a field.

"Sev, where are we?" Harry asked, giving a small frown, "Why aren't we in a classroom?"

Just then he heard a spell being yelled from behind them. Harry turned to see …

"Voldemort!" Harry spoke out of stun.

The name caused Severus to shudder a little; even today the name still haunted him. Harry took his partner's hand, assuring him that he didn't mean to make him react that way, Severus gave a small know, as if to know.

They watched as the battle was played out before them. Wizards and witches from both sides fell to the ground, dead, dying, or severely wounded. Just then Harry saw Lucius Malfoy pointing his wand at himself, who was (this was weird to see himself like this) shooting of spells towards the dark side. He wasn't seeing what Lucius Malfoy was doing.

As Harry watched, he saw Severus (the memory Severus), had seen Lucius' wand and just as the blond wizard had called 'Bastio', Severus had managed to get to Harry in time to try and shield the spell from Harry. Harry remembered this. He remembered Severus coming out of nowhere and grabbing him, only to be suddenly hit by this spell that had come from Lucius's offending wand.

"No!" Lucius cried.

The spell that had hit Severus and Harry caused the front of their robes to be torn slightly and their stomachs collided.

"But, this was all in May," said Harry, "Our daughters didn't start growing until June."

"The Bastio spell works when the bare stomachs of two people collide, as you have seen," Severus explained, "Lucius was intending to try and use this spell as part of a plan hatched by the Dark Lord. If either one was to die, one of the other would be impregnated with the child of the opposing side."

Harry's face went white at this. "You mean he was …?"

Severus nodded. "Sadly, yes," he said, "I, however, didn't even know of this plan. So when I saw Lucius pointing his wand at you, I couldn't let the man kill you, or harm you. I didn't know what spell he used and I always thought our robes tore because of something else."

"So, how does it work?" Harry asked, looking at Severus.

"Come on, we better get out of this pensieve, best to discuss that why," Severus replied. Once they were out of the pensieve, they sat on the couch and Severus spoke; "One you are hit with the spell, all it takes is someone to press their stomach against you, it takes up to about fifteen minutes before the spell wears off. But once touched, the spell is complete, both of whom had touched will be impregnated with the other's child.

"However, the children don't actually start growing until a full month after the spell had been completed. So because we were hit in May, the children didn't start growing until June."

"But how does the colliding pair become pregnant?" Harry asked.

"All it takes is a simple shed of the other's skin," said Severus, "As in, you know how every single second you're loosing dead skin, a tiny part of your DNA?"

"Is that all it takes?" Harry said in response.

"However, once our children are born, there is a possibility that one or the other will wind up still being femininely fertile," Severus explained further, "As in one of us could become pregnant again. In nine out of ten cases, it's generally the youngest of the pair that gets the booty."

"You mean, if we have sex, I could become pregnant?" Harry said.

"To put it rightly," said Severus.

"Well, at least we can give our daughters siblings," said Harry, "If it ever came to that."

"Luckily in the wizarding world, I'm still seen as a young wizard, so, I believe we ought to think about brewing a few potions to make sure we don't get you pregnant when we don't to be," said Severus, placing his right arm behind Harry and placing the left hand upon Harry's abdomen.

Harry placed his head upon his partner's shoulder. He felt so safe, so comfortable, so loved.

"Severus, when our daughters are born, I want them to go under both our names," he then said. "Being that neither one of us is going to give up our name and our children need a surname. Why can't we go by Snape-Potter or Potter-Snape?"

"It sounds like a good idea," said Severus, "However, I believe Potter-Snape sounds a lot better than Snape-Potter. I mean the Ps in our names would clash if we had my name first than yours."

Harry smiled. "Agreed," he said.

Severus kissed Harry's temple, before Harry turned his head just enough for them to kiss upon each other's lips.


	10. The Birthing of the New

Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter. All original based characters belong to me.

Note: Thank you to White Dragon Hawke, Slytherin-Angel, Sailor Hecate, Maoni, Sarahamanda, Enemy within 7 and Ann for your reviews. No, Ann, not everyone has to have a both a boy and a girl, no offence but it is a little silly to assume that everyone needs both, I mean; I am the eldest of four girls, no little brothers here. Any who, on with the story, take care.

Chapter Ten

The Birthing of the New

To confirm what Severus and Harry had found out, they had read up on the Bastio spell. Everything Severus had said checked out and the word Bastio came from the name Bast, who was the Egyptian Goddess of fertility and childbirth.

"So it was never a potion that caused this, but a simple spell," said Harry.

"At least it solves the mystery," said Severus.

Harry nodded. "Should we tell the others what happened?"

"I believe we should," said Severus with a nod.

They were pleased to know that the news went down well, even with Draco. Draco Malfoy had pretty much admitted to liking a certain Hermione Granger and since he has no father to shadow over his every move, he was actually able to finally admit to it. The rumours of Ron and Hermione being together proved false, they were just very good friends, that was all. Besides, Ron actually couldn't help but fancy Luna Lovegood anyway, he admired her crazed sense of individuality and he was pleased when she actually liked him too.

The days past and before anyone knew it Valentine's Day had arrived. However, come morning Harry was woken up by Severus sounding as though he was in pain. He sat up to see his partner looking absolutely pained in the face.

"Sev?" said Harry, worried.

"I need to get to the Hospital Wing," Severus said through grit teeth.

"Okay," said Harry.

With Harry's help, Severus was at the Hospital in seconds.

"What's going on?" the nurse asked.

"I don't know," said Harry, getting Severus to a bed.

Pomfrey went over and checked Severus, just as Harry started to feel pain. He clutched his belly and had to grab the bedpost to stop from falling from the shock of the pain.

"Severus, I know why you're in pain," said Pomfrey, "You're going into labour."

"Labour? But I thought this wouldn't be until the end of February," said Severus.

"Well, we can't all expect babies to be born when we predict them to," said Pomfrey. She looked at Harry, who was starting to look pained. "It appears that the both of you are going into labour. Potter, let's get you to a bed."

Harry was placed on the bed next to Severus's.

"This is going to be pretty much like an actual birth, you will form temporary birth canals. Like women, you may have to wait a while before you actually start the fun part," Pomfrey explained.

Severus and Harry weren't really sure if Pomfrey was actually kidding about the 'fun part' or not. She did however tell them that they will be able to change into something more comfortable and she will go and inform the necessary company.

Harry and Severus both changed into long night shirts that reached the down to the knees. Once that was done, they were both sitting on their beds, waiting.

"How long does this have to take?" Severus muttered.

"Well, Madam Pomfrey said it'd be just like a woman, it could be two hours, it could be eight," Harry replied.

"Just wish this wasn't so uncomfortable, or painful," Severus said.

"Look on the bright side, at least this'll be the only pregnancy you'll be having," said Harry, trying to sound optimistic, "Just think; I might have to do this again in the future."

"Not to short in the future, if you know what I mean," said Severus, "Not until the girls are at least three years of age."

"Well, at least we won't forget their birthday," said Harry.

Severus gave a smile at this.

"So, no babies to be popped out yet?" said the voice of one Sirius Black.

"Trust you to be the one to say something of the sort," Severus replied a little annoyed over it.

Sirius Black wasn't the only one to have arrived; Hermione, Ron and Remus were in the Wing too.

"Ginny's gone to inform mum and dad now," Ron said.

"Right," said Harry.

"Dumbledore just told me to inform him of when the twins are born," said Remus.

"Twins?" said Hermione.

"Well, technically speaking they are twins," said Remus, "Just born to different fathers."

Hermione nodded.

Every half an hour Pomfrey would check on the men in labour.

"Where exactly is the birth canal?" Ron asked, with curiosity.

"You don't want to know," Harry answered, "Trust me."

Mr and Mrs Weasley had arrived and so did a couple of Healers who were to help Pomfrey.

It wasn't until just after one o'clock when everyone, except Sirius and Remus were to leave the wing and wait. Remus had opted to stay with Severus, while Sirius was naturally going to support Harry. Severus and Harry couldn't exactly hold the other's hand and suffer the death grip.

Severus was the first to be told to start pushing Pomfrey was there waiting. Harry could hear everything. But then he was told that he had to start the pushing too.

'Oh joy,' he thought sarcastically.

Both men were pushing. Both had their foreheads painted with sweat and both just wanted this to end.

"That's it, she's coming," said Pomfrey, "I see her head."

Within seconds after this, Severus's ears were rung through with the sound of his and Harry's first born. Severus lied back and saw the tiny thing. She was placed upon his stomach, Severus placed a hand upon her skin, she felt soft, delicate and wet, since she was still covered in blood.

Harry heard these squeals coming from Severus's direction. He knew that their first had been born.

"Come on Harry," he then heard Sirius.

"That's it, one more big push!" said the Healer.

About a minute or two after their first daughter was born, the sound of a second set of newborn cries pierced on through. Harry saw his and Severus's second daughter. To him she was beautiful.

The girls were had been taken away to be cleaned up, and weighed and measured. The two exhausted men were helped by the Healers, and Remus and Sirius to get cleaned up and into fresh sheets. Not long after, they were propped up in their beds, holding their girls in their arms.

"They're so cute," said Hermione.

"More than just cute, Hermione," said Harry.

"What are their names?" Sirius asked.

Harry and Severus looked at each other.

"Severus is holding Madison Eileen," said Harry, "While I'm holding Kaitlyn Lily."

"Madison and Kaitlyn," said Remus, "It rolls off the tongue nicely."

Severus and Harry smiled, yes the names did sound perfect. Two perfect names for two perfect girls.



Somewhere, deep within fields of where the battle between the Order and the Dark Lord had taken place, a large snake slithered along the grounds. The bodies had all been removed, though some had been buried within the fields.

The large snake slide over to the grave that lied within the centre. Once there, she hissed. Suddenly a hand shot out from the ground. The snake watched as the hand was joined by another and then out from the ground the head arose. The body followed, as the figure climbed out from the ground.

His head was bald, his eyes were red, and figure was almost like a skeleton. He looked upon the snake, lying before him.

"Nagini," he said in a gasp sort of tone.

"Voldemort, the potion had worked," said the snake, "Though it has been nine months."

"That was the idea, Nagini," Voldemort spoke. "No-one would suspect a thing. When the time comes, I will strike and this time, I will be the one who has the power."

Nagini nodded. "Very good, Master," she hissed.

Voldemort stood up, straight and tall, picking up his scaly companion as he did. He surveyed upon the graveyard around him, seeing all the gravestones.

"Perhaps now is a good time to awaken those who have stayed loyal to me," he said.

"Only those who have been on the dark side have been buried here, no-one of Dumbledore's side have been left on this field," Nagini told him.

"Why doesn't that surprise me," said Voldemort, in a bored tone. "What of Potter?"

"He is in a relationship with that traitor, Severus Snape," Nagini informed him. "Last I saw they were both pregnant. Being that Severus was the one who got in the way of the spell Lucius Malfoy had cast. It is quite possible that they had the brats, or it won't be long before they are born."

"So much for my plan to have Potter suffer by making him carry on the Slytherin bloodline," said Voldemort.

"But you are alive once more, you can try another way to do so," said Nagini.

"Perhaps," Voldemort said in a thoughtful tone, "For now, I believe we should start preparing. It'll be many years before we can uprise again, but now is as good as any to start."

"Well said, Master," said Nagini, "Well said.



"Agh!" Harry suddenly placing his head upon his forehead.

"Harry?" said Severus, "You all right?" He placed a hand upon his partner's shoulder.

"I'm fine, but … I don't know, it's just weird," Harry replied, turning to face Severus.

They were in their quarters, the girls were asleep for the time being and the men were taking some time to rest.

"What happened?" Severus asked him.

"My scar," Harry answered, "It just felt like it was on fire for a few seconds. But it's gone now."

Severus got Harry to look at him, by placing his right hand under his chin and tilting his head back a little. "It would be rather unlike me to say that nothing is going to happen, as I know that something will always come along to disturb the peace. No matter how long it takes to come to light.

"But let me say this. Whatever happens, I will do my best to make sure you and the girls are safe."

"Vis versa," said Harry in reply.

Severus placed his left hand round upon Harry's back and brought him close. Slowly but surely, their lips connected, their tongues were met and began to edge their way towards the couch. However, not all moments could last.

The sound a baby's of cry was heard, causing the pair to stop.

"Looks like we're up for another round of feeding and changing," Harry sighed.

"Indeed," said Severus. "Best to attend to our lovely girls before they bring the entire quarters down."

Harry couldn't help but find it amusing. They got up from the couch and together they adjourned to their daughters' room.

The End

Note: Thank you to those who have read and reviewed this fiction. There will be a sequel coming soon. Thank you and take care, sign Calypphire. Also I would like to say Steve Irwin, aka The Crocodile Hunter, may you rest in peace (22 February 1962 - 4 September 2006)


End file.
